A New Beginning
by AmethystDragon81
Summary: One Shot! Complete! Set at the scene where Riley comes into Spike's crypt demanding to know where the eggs are. Better summary inside.


_**A New Beginning**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**Teach Me to Love**_

**Disclaimer: **None of this is mine. All characters belong to Joss...blah blah blah...Happy?

**Pairings: **What do YOU think?

**Summary: **What if the scene in As You Were where Riley says he will tear Spike's crypt apart till he finds the eggs went a little different? I'd say we'd have an ex-boyfriend that's pissed a shocked vampire, and a Slayer who can't seem to tell the guy she loves she loves him.

**A/n:** Okay, this first chapter is taken mostly from a scene in As You Were. I changed it some and cut a little of the dialog. So if some of it is familiar but then some isn't, that's why.

* * *

Riley stormed into Spike's crypt, sure that he was the Doctor. He wasn't prepared for what he saw when he stepped in. Buffy was laying cuddled up next to Spike, naked, on a sarcophagus.

"Buffy?" Riley questioned. Buffy shot up, almost dropping the sheet that covered her breasts. _Oh God, I didn't think he'd come here! Why is he here anyway? He ruined the time I was going to spend pretending to sleep so my vampire could hold me! Wait, since when is Spike my vampire?_ Buffy thought.

"Uh...R-Riley..." Buffy stammered.

"Buffy, what's going on? And I really don't think the phrase ' it's not what it looks like' will work here." Riley said.

"It is what it looks like I suppose." Buffy told him, hanging her head and pulling the sheet tighter.

"Well, looky here. I don't usually use the word delicious... ...but I've gotta wager this little tableau must sting a bit, eh? Me and your former? Must kill. What can I say? Girl just needs a little monster in her man." Spike said sitting up, throwing the sheet back. He stood up, completely naked, and began searching for his jeans.

"That's not why I'm here ... Doctor." Riley said as Buffy went off to dress.

"Here I thought we'd run you out of town, mate. Last time I saw you, if memory serves, you were getting the juice sucked out of you by some undead ladies of very questionable reputation. Now, be a good tin soldier and, uh..." Spike made a gesture that said go away.

"Where are they ... Doctor?"

"Where are what, and why do you keep calling me that?"

"Glad to be back in Sunnydale. The locals all speak English, and I know who to beat for information. It's all brought me here."

"Look, crew cut, she's not your bint any more. And if I can speak frankly, she always had a little thing for me, even when she was shagging you." Spike finally said annoyed.

"Okay. We can do this the hard way, or we can do this the fatal way." Riley punched Spike. "Where are the eggs?" Buffy came back into the room and looked at Riley. She had heard the entire conversation between the two from the other room.

"Look, the Doctor, it can't be Spike." Buffy said.

"No need to defend me, luv." Buffy turned to Spike and punched him in the face as Riley had.

"Look, i-it can't be, okay? He-he's too incompetent. It's just Spike, Riley." Buffy finished.

"Right. Deadly ... amoral ... opportunistic. Or have you forgotten? I'm taking this place apart until I find that nest." Riley said pushing past Buffy and Spike, who now had his pants on.

"That won't be necessary." Spike said, causing Riley to stop in his tracks.

"What does that mean?" Riley asked.

"It means you will follow me if you want to keep your bloody head on your shoulders." Spike retorted. This caused Buffy to suppress a laugh, she always thought it was funny when Spike made fun of Riley. Both Buffy and Riley followed Spike to the lower level of his crypt. What Buffy saw sent her into disbelief.

"S-Spike I can't believe..." Buffy started.

"Okay, don't jump to conclusions, luv. I was keeping 'em to get a little money. Money I was gonna give to you to help out you and the Nibblet." Spike began, tipping Buffy's chin up with his hand.

"I-you did this for..." Buffy couldn't get the sentence out because Riley immediately grabbed Spike and threw him against the wall.

"You are a bastard! How can you even begin to think that keeping these here would help Buffy?" Riley exclaimed.

"Riley! Let him go!" Buffy yelled.

"What? You expect me to let him get away with this? Have you forgotten that he's evil?" Riley let Spike go and turned to Buffy.

"No, but he hasn't done a damned thing wrong in over a year! And don't even dare say it's because of the chip! Spike changed. He changed for me, Riley! I...I..." Buffy couldn't say anymore. She broke down crying and Spike took her into his arms, letting her cry. The eggs stirred and Riley got a horrified look on his face.

"Spike, unless you want this crypt of yours blown up, I suggest we get those out of here now!" Riley said. Spike looked at him, then to Buffy.

"I'm okay now. Let's just do what he says." Buffy said softly.

"Alright, luv." Spike replied. Then Riley, Spike, and Buffy began carrying out the eggs and just as the eggs began hatching, Buffy took Riley's grenade belt, pulled the pin of one and threw them at the eggs. As they exploded, the three ran towards the crypt but they didn't escape getting splattered by some slimy stuff.

"Well, now that that is settled..." Spike began but he was punched in the face yet again by Riley.

"Bloody hell! What was that for?" Spike yelled. The answer he got was blow after blow of his face. Just as Riley was about to hit him again, Buffy grabbed Riley's arm.

"Riley, stop!" Buffy shouted.

"Since when do you side with vampires, Buffy? Last I checked you were supposed to kill them." Riley said, glaring at her.

"I do kill them. But not when one happens to...happens to be my boyfriend!" Both Riley and Spike starred at Buffy in shock.

"What did you just say?" Both men said in unison.

"I said Spike is my boyfriend." Buffy told them.

"How...what do you see in him? He is nothing but...a monster!" Riley exclaimed.

"I see the man that coexists with the demon! That's what I see Riley! Now I want you to leave Sunnydale and never, I repeat never, come back!" Buffy was crying now and Riley stormed away, extremely mad. Spike embraced Buffy, letting her bury her head in his chest and cry.

"It's okay, luv. I'm right here." Spike whispered.

"Spike, I'm so sorry." Buffy said.

"What do you have to be sorry about?"

"I've treated you horribly. I used you...I can't live with that, knowing I've caused you so much pain. I want you...I want to be with you. I want to make things right...I don't know if what I feel is love but...I've been selfish, weak..."

"I'm really not complaining, luv." Spike interrupted.

"Spike, let me finish. I...I don't know how to love anymore Spike. I need you to teach me how to love. Can...can you do that for me, William?" Spike was near tears. Was his Slayer saying she needed him? Was she saying she wanted to love him?

"Luv, I'll never leave you, I promise. I'll protect you till the end of the world. And I'll teach you how to love. On one condition though." Spike told her.

"W...what?"

"We don't keep any of this a secret. I won't do that again. I can't be your dirty little secret anymore." A small smile played on Buffy's lips.

"You never were. I think a couple people knew."

"Who would that be, luv?"

"Well, I told Tara. And I-I'm sure Dawn has figured things out by now. But we'll tell them. About all of it." Buffy told him, sniffling.

"All of it, pet? Are you sure you want to tell them about everything that happened before this point in time?" Spike questioned.

"Yes, I can't keep it a secret any longer. I have to."

"Alright, pet. But for now, let's get you cleaned up." Spike picked Buffy up and carried her to the lower level of his crypt and turned the shower on. Buffy stepped in, but instead of telling Spike to leave, she pulled him under the spray of the water.

* * *

**A/n:** Okay, so this was going to be a multi-chapter fic but I think it can stand alone, so I'll let it. I just haven't got the hand to write BtvS anymore. I've moved on to writing Draco/Hermione fics in the HP fandom. While I still love Buffy I just haven't the inspiration to write it any longer. But hey, I got this last fic out of Buffy so I'm not complaining. Maybe I'll see a few of you readers in the HP fandom, if not, thanks for all the support you've given me.


End file.
